Veränderungen
by TishyaKazan
Summary: OneShot. Nach HBP, aber in Hogwarts. Harry ist erwachsener geworden, aber der Orden erzählt im weniger als vor HBP. Da er mit seinen Freunden nicht darüber sprechen kann, geht er zu Draco.


**_Veränderungen_**

Harry lief wütend in einem Zimmer hin und her. Das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst angefangen und er regte sich schon so sehr über seine so genannten Freunde auf, dass er sich einen leeren Raum suchen musste, damit er sie nicht anschrie. ‚Nun, das ist eigentlich genau der Punkt... wenn ich einmal richtig schreien dürfte, wäre vermutlich alles okay. Aber nein, ich muss nur ein bisschen lauter sprechen, schon zucken sie zurück und sagen ich müsste nicht sie anschreien wenn ich mich über den Orden aufrege weil sie meine Freunde sind! Und ich muss mich entschuldigen... verdammt! Ich wette, sie suchen mich schon, und wenn sie mich finden, fragen sie was los ist. Wenn ich ihnen die Wahrheit sage, sind sie beleidigt bis ich mich wieder entschuldige, wenn ich sage, es ist nichts, laufen sie tagelang mit einem total nervigen besorgten Gesicht herum. Und das würde mich im Moment nur noch weiter aufregen.' Harry grinste bitter, als er dachte, dass er jetzt gerade lieber Draco Malfoy über den Weg laufen würde als seinen „Freunden".

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er beruhigte sich ein wenig. ‚Wem mache ich eigentlich was vor? Ich würde dafür _bezahlen_, um ihm jetzt zu begegnen. Mit ihm kann ich mich wenigstens richtig unterhalten. Oder besser, ich kann mich mit ihm ausschreien. Mittlerweile bereue ich es, dass ich damals seine Freundschaft abgelehnt habe, jemand so Stolzes würde nicht zurückschrecken, nur weil ich ein bisschen lauter werde.' Harry beschloss, den blonden Slytherin zu suchen. Da war noch etwas, warum er ihn sehen wollte, ein seltsames Gefühl, aber er konnte es nicht genau identifizieren.

Draco Malfoy lehnte gemütlich gegen der Wand eines Flures, durch den Hermine und Ron immer wieder liefen, als sie Harry suchten. Nachdem sie zum sechsten Mal an ihm vorbeiliefen, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Was ist denn mit euch los? Lauft die ganze Zeit herum als hättet ihr Death Eater auf den Fersen." Er sah sich um. „Dann müsst ihr aber auch laufen, offenbar ist Potter ja nicht da um euch zu schützen." Er grinste boshaft, nicht verratend, dass _er_ wusste, wo Harry war, da er seinen „Erzfeind" wutschnaubend in einen lehren Raum hatte stürmen sehen. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", fauchte Ron ihn an. Malfoy zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ist euer Potter euch weggelaufen? So sieht es jedenfalls aus... Vielleicht sucht er stärkere Freunde? Die ihm den Rücken nicht nur mit Worten stärken können? Und die nicht vor seiner Magie zurückschrecken, wenn sie durch Wut deutlich wird, und ihn dann mit Schuldgefühlen von wegen „Freunde schreit man nicht an" dazu bringen zurückzustecken, egal wie sie ihn damit verletzen?"

Das war zwar nur geraten, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Potters starke Magie mit ihm durchgehen würde wenn er wütend ist. Und das diese beiden schwachen Idioten damit nicht klarkamen. ‚Warum rede ich überhaupt mit diesen Trotteln? Warum kümmert es mich, wie sie Potter behandeln? Er hat sie selber als Freunde ausgesucht, er ist also selber schuld. Aber mir gefiel nicht, wie er da allein in diesen Raum lief. Er sah nicht nur wütend, sondern auch verletzt und einsam aus. Wenn ich wütend bin, schreie ich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin herum. Dort sind immer genug Leute um meine Magie abzublocken, bevor sie Schaden anrichtete. In Gryffindor sind doch angeblich die Mutigen, kann da keiner meinen Kleinen abblocken? Hey, Moment mal… wieso und seit wann _mein Kleiner_? Was ist das für ein seltsames Gefühl in mir? Außerdem glaube ich, er ist hier, ich spüre ihn. Hat er uns belauscht? Manchmal frage ich mich, was er in Gryffindor zu suchen hat, er könnte genauso gut bei uns sein.'

Nachdem sie ihm böse Blicke zugeworfen hatten, liefen Hermine und Ron weiter, mit der festen Absicht, diesen Korridor zu meiden. Sie ignorierten, was er gesagt hatte, da sie der festen Überzeugung waren, dass er nichts von Freundschaft verstand. Kaum waren sie weg, sagte Draco: „Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Potter. Ich kann dich spüren."

Harry befreite sich von dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber, den er benutzt hatte. Er hatte beschlossen, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen um sich endlich mal abzuregen, als er losgegangen war, aber das Verständnis, das der Slytherin an den Tag gelegt hatte, beruhigte ihn komplett.

Dafür schien der Andere ihn aufregen zu wollen: „Du hast dir aber interessante Freunde zugelegt. Oder sind das eher deine Schoßtierchen? Zu mehr sind die doch gar nicht in der Lage!"

Als Harry darüber kichern musste, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Seit wann lachst du über so etwas? Du verwandelst dich wirklich in einen Slytherin..." Harry wurde wieder ernst und seufzte. „Du musst nicht unbedingt darauf rumhacken. Ich hab auch schon bereut, nicht dich als Freund angenommen zu haben. Ich wusste es damals einfach nicht besser, okay? Und ich seh keinen Grund sie gegen die Wahrheit zu verteidigen! Sie benehmen sich ja wirklich wie verängstigte Schoßdackel!" „Dackel?" „Eine winzige, überzüchtete Hunderasse, die noch nicht mal richtig bellen kann. Alte Leute halten sich so was._ (Entschuldigung an alle lesenden Dackelmöger- Ich mag sie nicht und ich brauchte irgendwas)_"

Jetzt musste Draco lachen, woraufhin der andere ihn überrascht ansah. Harry hatte seinen ewigen Streitpartner noch nie lachen sehen, aber ihm gefiel es. ‚Er sieht wirklich verdammt gut aus, wenn er so lacht' dachte er und erschrak sich direkt über diesen Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er zumindest Bi war, aber ... Draco Malfoy? Mit einem Kopfschütteln befreite er sich von diesem Gedanken und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, unter anderem über Harrys Probleme in Zaubertränke. Draco versprach, ihm ein wenig Nachhilfe zu geben, worüber Harry natürlich sehr froh war. Als sie sich trennten, um in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen Hausaufgaben zu machen, gingen beide mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch und beide kämpften gegen das Grinsen an, das jedem auf den Lippen lag.

‚So, er bereut also, mein Freundschaftsangebot nicht angenommen zu haben? Ich gebe dir gerne noch ne Chance, Harry. Oh je, jetzt nenn ich ihn schon beim Vornahmen... zumindest in Gedanken...'

‚Es macht Spaß mit ihm zu reden. Es ist ganz anders als mit Hermine und Ron. Gott sei Dank haben wir bald mehr Gelegenheit dazu, er hat sich ja dazu bereiterklärt, mir Nachhilfe zu geben. Das wird bestimmt lustig.'

**Am nächsten Tag**

„Harry!" der schwarzhaarige Junge, dem der Ruf galt, verdrehte die Augen. ‚Länger kann ich ihnen wohl nicht ausweichen', dachte er seufzend. Also drehte er sich zu seinen beiden Verfolgern zu und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, Ron, Hermine?" „Was ist los mit dir, Harry? Du bist gestern einfach rausgerannt, wir sind dich suchen gegangen aber gefunden haben wir dich nicht, und als wir zurückkamen lagst du schon in deinem Bett und schliefst, als wäre nichts!"

„Ich musste nur etwas Nachdenken und habe mich danach draußen hingesetzt um Hausaufgaben zu machen." „Warum hast du nicht gesagt? Wir haben uns doch Sorgen gemacht." Harry biss bei Rons überbesorgten Ton, der auch einen leisen Vorwurf in sich hatte, die Zähne zusammen. „Ich hab mich doch nur draußen hingesetzt, Ron." Ron starrte ihn an, offenbar überrascht, dass Harry sich nicht entschuldigte. Dazu war dieser aber nicht bereit. Nach ein paar Minuten Stille sagte Ron: „Na ja, ist schon okay, aber sag uns beim nächsten Mal Bescheid, okay?" Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Danke, dass du mir verzeihst, dass ich alleine rausgegangen bin." Ron starrte seinen Gegenüber jetzt erst recht verdutzt an.

Als sie schallendes Gelächter hörten, fiel ihnen wieder ein, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Zu Harrys Freude und Rons Wut stand Draco Malfoy nicht weit von ihnen und hatte offenbar zumindest den letzten Satz gehört, den er sehr erheiternd fand. „Meine Güte, Potter, du hast ja besitzergreifende Dackel!" Darüber musste jetzt auch Harry lachen. ‚Draco ist gut darin, meine Stimmung zu heben' dachte er. Dann fiel ihm der Gebrauch des Vornamens auf. ‚Ich muss aufpassen, ihn nicht laut Draco zu rufen, er könnte mir das übel nehmen.'

Ron war verwirrt, er wusste nicht, was er andere meinte. Hermine dagegen wusste sehr wohl wovon die Rede war.

„Sehr lustig, Malfoy! Ich frage mich, ob du überhaupt weist, was Dackel sind. Wir sind jedenfalls keine Schoßhunde, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um einen Freund, etwas, was du vermutlich gar nicht kennst! Und Harry, " damit wandte sie sich an den immer noch kichernden Jungen, „Ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dass du darüber lachst. Wir sind deine Freunde und du solltest uns Unterstützen, und nicht einen Gegner! Wir haben uns nur Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Harry war während ihres kurzen Vortrages still geworden. Jetzt stand er da, mit geballten Fäusten, den Blick auf den Boden, die Augen hinter seinem Pony versteckt. Draco konnte spüren, dass sich rohe Magie im Raum aufbaute. ‚Offenbar wird mein Kleiner wütend. Ich sollte mir irgendetwas einfallen lassen, bevor er ganz ausrastet.'

Also sagte er laut: „Ihr bekommt schon Angst, wenn er nur alleine nach draußen geht? Ihr habt aber ein Vertrauen in ihn!" Ron stand kurz davor, ihm an die Kehle zu gehen, Hermine hielt ihren Freund zurück, warf Draco aber auch mörderische Blicke zu. Dieser grinste nur spöttisch. Er war mit sich zufrieden, denn Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten und die Magie im Raum verschwand langsam.

„Nun, Malfoy, " sagte Hermine eiskalt, „das du davon nichts verstehst ist ..." Hier unterbrach Harry sie. „Er hat Recht, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, also hör auf, ihn anzufauchen. Es hat nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun, wenn ihr mich nicht mal ein paar Stunden alleine lasst. Ich darf nicht wütend werden, wenn ihr dabei seid, weil ich mich dann „ungerecht" verhalte wenn ich ein bisschen brülle, und wenn ich dafür woanders hingehe, ist das auch falsch! Nun, ihr werdet euch daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ich nicht immer um euch bin!" Er funkelte seine jetzt sprachlosen Freunde an. „Ich lasse mir nämlich jetzt von jemandem Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben, und da seid ihr sicher nicht dabei!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Warum nicht von mir!" „Weil deine Nachhilfe die letzten 5 Jahre nichts gebracht hat!" kam die bissige Antwort. „Dürfen wir wenigstens wissen, von wem?" fragte Ron, sichtlich verärgert.

Jetzt schaltete sich Draco wieder ein, der die ganze Zeit grinsend zugehört hatte. „Von mir", informierte er die beiden. Er hatte eindeutig seinen Spaß an der Sache. „Da fällt mir ein, Harry, sollen wir jetzt anfangen? Ich hab gerade Zeit. Außerdem weiß ich, dass der Zaubertränkeraum jetzt leer ist. Dort sind Versuche sicherer." „Ich habe auch Zeit, jetzt loszulegen ist eine gute Idee." antwortete Harry. Zusammen und unter dem Starren von Ron und Hermine zogen die beiden grinsend ab.

„Du benimmst dich langsam wirklich wie ein Slytherin, weißt du das?" kicherte Draco. „Ich hätte einer sein können, wenn ich damals nicht so unwissend und dumm gewesen wäre." „Wie bitte?" „Der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken, aber man hatte mir gesagt, in Slytherin wären nur Böse und alle schwarzen Zauberer und Hexen kämen von dort und so weiter... daher habe ich dem Hut gesagt, dass ich dort nicht hin will. Gryffindor war seine zweite Wahl." „Der Hut soll doch nicht durch den Willen beeinflussbar sein, um genau so etwas zu verhindern!" „Ich glaube, Dumbledore hatte da seine Finger im Spiel." „Wieso?" „Weil der _immer_ mein Leben manipuliert." „Manipulative alte Krähe! Der hätte auch gut nach Slytherin gepasst!" „Jupp."

Als die beiden Jungen ihr Ziel erreichten, verließ Snape gerade den Raum. Der Professor sah auf seinen Lieblingsschüler und seine seltsame Begleitung mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Nanu? Was macht ihr beide denn zusammen hier?" fragte er. Draco grinste.

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich einem Mitschüler Nachhilfeunterricht geben wollte." „Ja, aber ich hatte nicht Potter erwartet! Weder dass du dir die Mühe machst, noch" hier sah er Harry zweifelnd an „dass er tatsächlich bereit ist, etwas zu lernen." Das ärgerte Harry, aber er sagte nur: „Ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut!" Draco kicherte und sagte zu Snape, bevor dieser antworten konnte: „Lassen sie gut sein, entweder hat er sich geändert, oder er hat uns allen bisher etwas vorgespielt, auf jeden Fall interessieren ihn Zaubertränke jetzt." „Wenn ich nicht so überrollt worden wäre, hätte ich mein Interesse früher gemerkt.", meinte Harry und sah seinen Professor für Zaubertränke vielsagend an. Dieser hätte tatsächlich fast gelächelt. Draco neben ihm brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht zu lachen. Snape drehte sich zum gehen, warf aber noch über die Schulter: „Passen sie auf, Potter! Sie verwandeln sich noch in einen Slytherin!"

In Gedanken fügte er Professor hinzu: ‚Ich glaube, ich gebe ihm wirklich eine Chance. Ich habe Draco noch nie so fröhlich gesehen, das ist schon etwas wert... und sein Benehmen in letzter Zeit passt wirklich mehr in mein Haus als nach Gryffindor. Er hat nicht nur alleine herausgefunden, warum ich Dumbledore töten musste, er scheint auch seinen Hass auf mich überwunden zu haben. Ich kann ja nicht kindischer sein als einer meiner Schüler!'

Das er Schuldgefühle hatte, nicht nur weil er Dumbledore hatte töten müssen – was schon schlimm genug war – sondern das auch noch vor Harrys Augen, gab er nicht mal vor sich selbst zu.

„Siehst du Harry? Er kann ganz in Ordnung sein." „Ich habe es gemerkt... das gerade war ja ein richtiges Kompliment!"

**2 Stunden später**

Als Harry in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, hatte er hervorragende Laune. Er und Draco hatten sehr vergnügliche Stunden verbracht, sein Bauch tat noch leit weh vom Lachen. Es hatte sie beide überrascht, dass sie denselben Sinn für Humor hatten, aber sie hatten sich nicht beschwert. Harry hatte seine Hausaufgaben nicht nur geschafft, zusammen mit seinem selbstständigen Lernen hatte er jetzt wirklich das Gefühl, etwas verstanden zu haben und im Unterricht mithalten zu können, selbst wenn Snape ihn wieder auf Korn nehmen sollte. Wenn. Er war sich nach der Episode vor dem Klassenraum nicht mehr so sicher.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er Ron und Hermine die aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten. Sie verstummten abrupt, als sie ihn sahen. ‚Meine Güte' dachte Harry und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. ‚Können sie nicht noch offensichtlicher sein?' „Hey Harry." grüßte Hermine mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln. „Wie war´s?" „Gut!" antwortete er ohne sich um ihr Zusammenzucken zu kümmern. Ron reagierte aber sehr wohl. „Verdammt, Harry, was ist nur los mit dir? Gehst lieber zu diesem Schleimbolzen Malfoy anstatt zu Hermine und redest nicht mehr mit uns... wenn dir was nicht passt, dann sag es doch!"

„Interessante Aufforderung." Harry tat als würde er darüber nachdenken. „Es ist nur... als ich euch das letzte Mal, als ich ein Problem hatte, davon erzählt habe, sagtet ihr mir, ich soll nicht schimpfen wenn ihr dabei seid, weil ihr nichts dafür könnt. Da ich aber nicht immer ruhig bleiben kann, sonst hätte ich fiel weniger Probleme, und ich mich auch mal abregen muss bevor ich mich an eine Problemlösung setzen kann, darf ich offenbar nicht mit meinen Problemen zu euch kommen. Zu Draco konnte ich gehen, und er hat mich aufgemuntert und mir zugehört anstatt wegzuzucken und mir zu sagen, ich soll aufhören und mich abregen." Er lächelte. „Ihr seht also, es gibt ein paar Gründe mit ihm zu reden. Und was die Nachhilfe angeht, ich verstehe bei Hermines Erklärungen nichts. Draco verstehe ich. Zaubertränke ist sein bestes Fach und er kann es sehr gut erklären."

„Es ist nur sein bestes Fach, weil Snape ihm immer gute Noten gibt, egal was er macht. Du solltest dich von ihm fernhalten, Harry. Du weißt nicht, was er plant." schaltete sich jetzt auch Hermine besorgt ein. Ron nickte zustimmend. „Ja, Kumpel, er verdreht dir ja jetzt schon den Kopf. Wir sind doch deine Freunde."

„Wenn ihr meine Freunde seid, wird euch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als meinem Urteil zu vertrauen und zu akzeptieren, dass er auch mein Freund ist. Er hat mich zum lachen gebracht, ich habe nicht mehr so viel gelacht wie eben, seit letztes Jahr die Visionen anfingen. Ihr werdet euch also damit abfinden müssen." Damit ging er zu einem Tisch, um den Rest der Hausaufgaben zu machen, die am nächsten Tag fällig waren.

Draco, der ebenfalls an seinen Hausaufgaben saß, dachte genauso über den Nachmittag. Auch er hatte lange keinen so schönen Tag gehabt. Er dachte aber noch weiter, weil er nicht abgelenkt wurde. ‚Ich frage mich, ob Harry auf Jungs steht... ich hoffe... das sollte ich auf jeden Fall erst überprüfen, bevor ich ihm erzähle, dass ich auf ihn stehe... ich will mir diese neue Freundschaft nicht ruinieren bevor sie richtig angefangen hat, da verzichte ich wirklich besser auf ein überstürztes Geständnis.'

**Am nächsten Tag**

Auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde, Zaubertränke, hielten sich Ron und Hermine von Harry fern, was dieser sehr begrüßte. Er freute sich zum ersten Mal auf diesen Unterricht und wollte sich das nicht von Rons Gemecker die Laune verderben lassen. Nach Beginn des Unterrichts teilte Snape sie direkt in Paare ein, und Harry kam zu Draco. Dass die beiden sich nicht beschwerten, sondern im Gegenteil sehr glücklich zusammenarbeiteten, fiel nur Ron und Hermine auf. Die waren dafür aber so sehr irritiert, dass selbst Hermine Schwierigkeiten hatte, den schwierigen Zaubertrank korrekt hinzubekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry und Draco, die keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatten, sondern sehr viel Spaß.

Danach mieden sie Harry bis zum Abendessen, da dieser seine Zeit allerdings mit Draco verbrachte viel ihm das gar nicht auf. In der Großen Halle beim Essen war er dann nicht mehr bei Draco, da jeder an seinem Haustisch saß. Während Draco an seinem Tisch für seine Dreistigkeit bewundert wurde, starrten die meisten Gryffindor Harry böse an oder ignorierten ihn ganz. Nur Ron und Hermine sprachen mit ihm als wäre nichts los.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry wieder zur Nachhilfe bei Draco. Als sie sich im Raum bereit machten um anzufangen, fragte Draco: „Alles in Ordnung? Ich hab gesehen, was bei dir am Tisch los war..." „Ja, ich bin mal wieder auf der Hassliste. Sag bloß du weißt nicht warum? Hast du etwa die Gerüchte nicht gehört? Angeblich treibe ich mich mit einem Slytherin herum. Ich weiß nicht, wer immer diese seltsamen Gerüchte in die Luft setzt..."

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Harry stimmte mit ein. Nachdem sie dich wieder beruhigt hatten, meinte Draco immer noch kichernd: „Weißt du, dafür das sich diese Idioten für die Guten halten, sind sie ganz schön intolerant. Mein Haus war beeindruckt von meiner Dreistigkeit..." „_Das_ kann ich mir vorstellen! Aber so ist es nun mal und ich habe nicht vor, mich von deren Verhalten stören zu lassen. Ich soll sie doch angeblich retten, dann sollten sie mir auch zutrauen, mir die richtigen Freunde zu suchen!"

Jetzt sah ihn der jüngste Malfoy-Spross nachdenklich an. „Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich nicht direkt zu Voldemort laufe?" „Du meinst, um ihm zu sagen, dass du dich mit mir anfreundest und Spaß mit mir hast? Sag ihm das bitte nicht, ich glaube dann wird er dich verletzen, und das will ich nicht. Übrigens, ist dir aufgefallen, dass du neuerdings „Voldemort" sagst, und nicht mehr „der dunkle Lord"? So nennen ihn seine Anhänger. Nur die, die gegen ihn sind und mutig genug, benutzen seinen Namen…" Den Zusatz, dass er nicht _wollte_, dass der andere gegen ihn war, schluckte Harry runter. Draco blieb einen Moment still und lächelte dann. „Erinnere mich, dich nicht ständig zu unterschätzen. Du hörst das wahrscheinlich nicht gerne, aber in gewisser Weise hat dir Dumbledores Tod gut getan. Du standest eindeutig zu sehr in seinem Schatten."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hörte das in der Tat nicht gerne. Um abzulenken fügte er noch etwas hinzu, was ihm seit Wiederbeginn der Schule im Hinterkopf brannte. „Und deine Briefe während der Ferienzeit waren auch ein Risiko für dich, der Orden, oder schlimmer, die Ministeriumsidioten hätten sie abfangen können. Oder ich hätte sie ihnen geben können."

Jetzt biss sich Draco auf die Lippe. Ihm war das Risiko bewusst gewesen, aber er hatte Harry unbedingt etwas schreiben wollen. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors bei Dumbledores Tod hatte ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Nach kurzem Zögern erklärte das auch Harry. Der antwortete: „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber du warst der einzige, der mir Briefe geschickt hat, die nicht davon ausgingen ich hätte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Nur du hast mich da irgendwie verstanden, die anderen haben geschrieben als... ich weiß nicht... könnte man mit mir nicht mehr reden. Ich glaube, da fing ich an, mich irgendwie von ihnen zu entfernen." „Verstehe." „Na ja, und als ich dann herausgefunden habe, dass Snape Dumbledore getötet hat, weil ihn der Zaubertrank, den er getrunken hat, sonst langsam und schmerzhaft in den Tod getrieben hätte, wollte ich nicht mehr so... ich weiß nicht... schnell von anderer Leute Benehmen auf ihre Gefühle und Gründe schließen. Ich wollte nicht mehr so vorschnell urteilen wie vorher. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich das anfangen sollte, aber ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich lerne, mich so unter Kontrolle zu halten, wie du das meistens kannst, bekomme ich das vielleicht hin."

Draco war beeindruckt und geschmeichelt und sagte das auch. Und er fügte hinzu: „Sich einfach so auf Kommando zu ändern würde ich nicht vielen zutrauen, aber bei dir glaube ich, dass es klappt. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann frag mich. Ich glaube übrigens, " hier grinste Draco, „wenn du mehr Selbstbeherrschung lernen willst, hilft dir sogar Professor Snape." Harry schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich, aber ich versuch es lieber ohne ihn." Danach ließen sie das ernste Thema sein und konzentrierten sich auf die Zaubertränke, die Harry heute lernen sollte. Dabei hatten sie wieder soviel Spaß, dass sie alles außerhalb des Zimmers vergaßen.

Als Harry später in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, holte ihn die Realität wieder ein. Alle Anwesenden außer Hermine und Ron funkelten ihn böse an. Diese beiden kamen mit ernsten Mienen auf ihn zu. „Harry, wir müssen reden", fing Hermine an. „Und diesmal kannst du dich nicht verdrücken, wir sprechen für das ganze Haus", fügte Ron hinzu. Die Schüler um sie herum nickten alle zustimmend. Keiner merkte, dass Harrys Temperament sich langsam wieder erhitzte.

‚Ich werde in letzter Zeit schnell wütend', fiel ihm auf. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf, seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er sah sich um und fixierte dann seine Gesprächspartner. „Aha? Hat das stolze und mutige Haus Gryffindor jetzt endlich doch seine Intolleranzgrenze erreicht, weil ich mich mit einem Slytherin angefreundet habe? Nun, ich gebe zu, das ist wirklich ein Verbrechen, für das man eigentlich Azkaban verdienen würde!"

Sein Spott brachte einige dazu, sich zu schämen, doch die meisten wurden jetzt noch wütender. Hermine, die zum sprechen angesetzt hatte, erstarrte und sah ihn verblüfft an. Ron hingegen platzte jetzt heraus: „Ist dir eigentlich klar, das du dich schon anhörst wie Malfoy? Du hast dich so sehr verändert, letztes Jahr bist du die ganze Zeit herumgelaufen und hast ihn verdächtigt! Jetzt ist er dein bester Kumpel, obwohl wir das eigentlich mal waren! Was hat sich geändert?"

„Die Frage ist kurz beantwortet. Ich hatte Recht mit meinen Verdächtigungen, er wurde verführt und es tut ihm leid, er steht auf unserer, oder besser, auf meiner Seite, er akzeptiert das ich mich jetzt ändere nachdem die zwei Personen, die am ehesten eine elterliche Figur für mich waren, gestorben sind. Wohlgemerkt, das ich mich _ändere_, nicht das ich zusammenbreche, wie ihr das euren Briefen in den Ferien und eurem Verhalten hier in der Schule nach offenbar zu Glauben scheint. Und jetzt akzeptiert gefälligst, mit wem ich befreundet bin, oder ich versuche, das Haus zu wechseln! Die Slytherin scheinen eher zu verstehen, wenn einer der ihren mit jemanden aus einem anderen Haus befreundet ist."

Das alles hatte er ruhig und bestimmt herausgebracht, niemand hatte gemerkt wie nahe ihm das Verhalten seiner Bekannten ging. Darauf war er stolz genug, um sogar zu lächeln, als er sich ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten an einen Tisch setzte, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Der Rest seines Hauses fand sich hinter ihm in einer geflüsterten Diskussion zusammen, die nie laut genug wurde, um ihn zu stören. Seine in so ruhigem Tonfall vorgebrachte Drohung hatte ihnen eine Heidenangst eingejagt, denn sie wollten Harry Potter nicht an ein anderes Haus verlieren, schon gar nicht an Slytherin. Sie beschlossen, dass das alles deren Schuld war und nicht Harrys, auch wenn es keiner traute, ihm von diesen Beschluss zu erzählen. Sie wollten nicht wissen, wie er darauf reagierte, so schwach dargestellt zu werden.

In den nächsten Tagen kehrte äußerlich wieder Alltag ein. Aber innerhalb des Hauses Gryffindor brodelte noch immer der Hass auf Slytherin und die Angst vor dem neuen Harry Potter. Dieser orientierte sich daher noch mehr nach Slytherin, vor allem nachdem er recht herzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen wurde. Draco hatte ihn mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen und er hatte zu seiner angenehmen Überraschung herausgefunden, dass die meisten gegen Voldemort waren, teils aus Angst, teils wegen dem, was Draco ihnen erzählt hatte.

Die wenigen, die nicht gegen ihn wahren, änderten ihre Meinung schnell, als Harry ihnen erzählte, das der dunkle Lord erstens Halbblüter war und zweitens von der Familie seiner Mutter inzestuös verursachten Wahnsinn geerbt hatte. Die hartnäckigen Fälle waren eh längst nicht mehr auf der Schule.

Es waren seine neuen Freunde aus Slytherin, die ihm in einem anderen Punkt extrem weiterhalfen. Blaise und Pansy nahmen ihn nämlich einmal zur Seite, als Draco nicht da wahr und Harry wie so oft einfach bei ihnen rumhing und fragten ihn sehr direkt: „Harry, nur eine einfache Frage: stehst du auf Draco?" Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte sie einen Moment an. Dann hatte er seine Selbstbeherrschung wiedererlangt und fragte mit mühsam ruhig gehaltener Stimme: „Wieso fragst du? Steht er auf mich?" Die beiden Slytherin grinsten und sagten: „Wenn er nicht von klein auf gelernt hätte, sich nie gehen zu lassen, wäre es dir auch aufgefallen. So brauchten wir unsere Erfahrung. Aber ja, er steht auf dich, mehr als jemals auf jemand anderen."

Nachdem er diese Information verdaut hatte und das dümmliche Grinsen, das sich auf seinen Lippen breit zu machen drohte, verdrängt hatte, grinste er auf eine Weise, die jedem Slytherin alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Gut, okay, ich stehe auch auf ihn. Wenn ihr ihm davon erzählt, seit ihr dran, klar? Ihr will das mit ihm allein ausmachen." Pansy kicherte und Blaise sagte lächelnd: „Alles klar. Wann wechselst du übrigens dass Haus? Du hast gar nichts mehr irgendwo anders als bei uns zu suchen!"

Harry seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte so bald wie möglich mit McGonagall sprechen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich gehen lässt." Damit verschwand er, er brauchte ein paar Sachen aus seinem Schlafraum. Und dann musste er einen lehren Raum suchen, der einigermaßen akzeptabel war und den er unauffällig verschließen konnte. Und dann musste er Draco dort hineinlocken. Sein Freund durfte natürlich nicht zu früh von der Sache Wind bekommen, sonst wird das Ganze nicht lustig genug. ‚Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich nicht durch seine anerzogene Beherrschung komme!', dachte er, als er die Treppen zu seinem Turm hochlief.

Natürlich lief dort nicht alles glatt. Er hatte sich nach kurzem Überlegen an einen Raum erinnert, den er benutzen konnte. Er hatte auch die Klamotten gefunden, die er anziehen wollte. Das einzige, was er noch tun musste, war sich das richtige Timing überlegen. Doch dabei wurde er gestört, als Ron mit Seamus und Dean in den Schlafraum kam und sich nicht verkneifen konnte, zu fragen: „Oho, du beehrst uns mal wieder? Hast du die Nase voll von deinen neuen Freunden oder haben die dich weggejagt?" Harry war so in seinen Plan vertieft, dass er zuerst gar nicht verstand, wovon der rothaarige Junge da sprach. Als er es begriff, seufzte er zuerst nur auf.

„Ach Ron, wie lange willst du dich eigentlich noch so benehmen? Du hast dich aufgeregt, als ich mich mit Draco angefreundet habe, ihr alle habt das als Verrat angesehen... seid doch froh, wenn ich euch nicht mehr mit meiner Anwesenheit auf die Nerven gehe." Ron war kurz vor ein einem Wutausbruch, darum schaltete sich jetzt Dean ein. „Harry, wir wollen dich nicht verlieren. Wir verstehen nur nicht, wie du mit diesen... mit _Slytherin_ umgehen kannst."

Er hatte den Hausnamen ausgesprochen wie eine Beleidigung und Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wäre jetzt jemand diskret Draco holen gegangen, sie kannten die Anzeichen. Die Gryffindor hatten diese Veränderungen in Harrys Benehmen aber nicht aufmerksam genug verfolgt, um diese kleine Geste als Zeichen zu nehmen. Sie dachten nur, er würde Draco kopieren und regten sich darüber noch mehr auf. „Verdammt Harry, du benimmst dich schon wie der Schleimbeutel Malfoy!" Harrys zweite Augenbraue wanderte unbemerkt in die Höhe.

„Sie haben dich total verhext, Harry", mischte sich jetzt auch Seamus ein. „Du bist so anders, wir verstehen ja dass dich die Tode um dich herum mitgenommen haben, aber..." weiter kam er nicht. Harry war aufgestanden und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er richtete ihn auf die Jungen und sagte:

„Noch ein Wort gegen sie und ich verhexe _euch_! Für was haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Ich habe mich verändert, und ich werde das nicht rückgängig machen. Ich kann es wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr. Aber das hat nichts mit Draco oder einem der anderen Slytherin zu tun! Das hat schon in den Ferien angefangen und ihr wisst genau, dass ich am Anfang des Schuljahres schon anders war, ihr habt Bemerkungen darüber gemacht. Es hat euch da nicht gefallen. Aber wisst ihr was? Das ist allein euer Problem! Ich gehe!"

Damit raffte er den Rest Selbstbeherrschung zusammen um seine Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Beim Durchqueren der Großen Halle fing ihn Draco ab. „Hey, ich hab dich schon gesucht." Er sah sich seinen Freund genauer an. „Was ist los?" Harry seufzte. „Ich kann mich anstrengen wie ich will, wenn ich mit den Gryffindor spreche, geht meine mühsam aufgebaute Selbstkontrolle direkt den Bach runter." „Das ist normal", tröstete ihn Draco. „Mit ihrem Unverständnis treffen sie dich zu tief." Harry sah seinen Freund an und beschloss, seinen Plan abzuändern. Er wollte nicht mehr warten. „Komm mal mit, Draco!"

Damit nahm er ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zu dem Raum, den er sich vorher überlegt hatte. Als sie drin waren, schloss er sehr sorgfältig ab. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand störte. Hinter ihm wurde Draco unruhig, was Harry auffiel, der daraufhin grinste. Aber er drehte sich nicht zu dem anderen herum. ‚Verdammt, weiß er eigentlich, was er mir hier antut? Ich würd ihn am liebsten einfach gegen die Wand drücken und küssen...' laut sagte Draco: „Harry? W-Was machst du?" Harry grinste noch breiter, als er das Stottern des anderen hörte. ‚Soviel zum Thema Selbstbeherrschung...'

Er unterdrückte sein Grinsen aber um sich halb umzudrehen. Stattdessen setzte er eine scheue Miene mit großen, flehenden Augen auf. „Soll ich wieder aufschließen?" Seine Stimme zitterte kunstvoll und er sah, wie sich Dracos Selbstbeherrschung in nichts auflöste. „Nein..." kam die Antwort, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann gab der Slytherin seinen Kampf auf und tat, was er von Anfang an wollte: er drückte Harry gegen eine Wand und küsste ihn. Der Kleinere schloss seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als sie sich eine ganze Weile später wieder trennten, grinste Harry triumphierend. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das so einfach ist, hätte ich es schon früher gemacht!" Draco starrte ihn einen Moment an und fing dann an, schallend zu lachen. „Okay, ich liebe dich wirklich!" sagte er noch kichernd als er wieder sprechen konnte. „Mein kleiner Slytherin!"

Dann viel ihm auf, dass Harry ihn plötzlich fast ängstlich ansah. Diesmal war es nicht gespielt, das konnte er deutlich sehen. „Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. „Wirklich?" fragte Harry mit unsicherer Stimme. Zuerst verstand Draco nicht, was er meinte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er Harry mit seiner uncharakteristischen Liebeserklärung aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Er nahm ihn fest in den Arm. „Ja, wirklich!" Glücklich kuschelte der Kleinere in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte Harry. „Und jetzt gehen wir zu McGonnagal und sagen ihr, dass du zu uns möchtest! Sie brauchen dich, da darfst du auch einmal Positives für dich erzwingen." Harry lächelte. Das hörte sich doch gut an!


End file.
